Important Things
by KadaSauce
Summary: Keiji thinks there is something more important than war. Will Mitsunari agree with him? Warning slash. Don't let the summary confuse you. It's not a Keiji x Mitsunari story. If anything it's Sakon x Mitsunari , Keiji x Kanetsugu Only a little bit.


"... So while the ambush waits in the northern garrison Kanetsugu will lead the," Mitsunari stopped and a sighed. The male was trying so hard to ignore the laughing that came from the right of him, and if the person were sitting right next to him then he would have gone straight for his fan. Unlucky for him Kanetsugu had to be sitting there and there was no way his arm would reach over his taller friend.

The mentioned male gave him a small smile as he tugged on a lock of hair that belong to the obnoxious noise. "Keiji, we are in the middle of a meeting." Mitsunari knew it wasn't going to get Keiji to shut up but at least he could count on his friend to help him.

With a small nod of thanks to his friend he went on. "Kanetsugu will lead the attack on the Eastern garrison where they are holding..." Once again he was interrupted by the giant laughing and with a growl he reached for his fan and was about to, literally, climb over Kanetsugu to whack the idiot in the head when he was pulled back by two strong arms. He didn't even have to turn around to see who it was that dared touch him as such.

"Calm down, Lord Mitsunari." Oh he knew that Sakon was trying so hard not to laugh. Kami-sama help him if he did laugh.

"How about we continue this later?" Kanetsugu looked as if he was begging Mitsunari and there was now way that he could say no to that. As Keiji's handler (or at least that is what he liked to call Keiji's and Kanetsugu's relationship) Kanetsugu had to go and calm him down.

"Fine!" Those strong arms still didn't unwrap from around his waist but he wasn't making any move to try and get away. If asked he would just claim that when let go he would beat the giant over the head until he was quiet for the rest of the night.

"Come on, Keiji." Kanetsugu tugged on Keiji's sleeve as if he was going to try and hold his hand but the male refused it and stood up, arms wrapped around his stomach as he had been the whole meeting. Well, since the beginning of the 4 minute meeting that they held.

"I swear that man is on opium." When Keiji tried to let out a small kittenish mewl (he sounded more like a tiger but that is besides the point) Mitsunari shook his head. "And lots of it."

There was a small laugh as Sakon nuzzled into his hair and slowly his body untensed. "Let the kid have some fun. You know he can't sit still for very long."

Mitsunari rolled his eyes at that. Everyone knew that it was a lie. Even though Keiji acted like an idiot he could actually sit down and read scriptures for the people that had passed on the battlefield after every battle. "I didn't even invite him." Of course it was Kanetsugu who had said that Keiji needed to be there for the meetings so that he could know what was happening. Especially since after the last time when he had destroyed an ambush by calling out to Yukimura who was lying in wait.

"Perhaps he got sugar candy from the market. He did go into town today." A small kiss was placed behind his ear and he shivered, deciding that now was the time to pull away. Leave it to Sakon to try and distract him.

"What ever it is." Mitsunari left it at that and moved so that he could sit down at the table so he could look through his battle plans. Of course nothing was going to slip from him since he had looked through them so many times since he had planned them just a week ago. "But you do understand what your roll in the battle is don't you?"

There was a satisfied smirk that crossed his face as he watched Sakon sit down with a sigh. "Yeah, bring in the cannons and fire on your command. Not so hard."

He gave a nod and motioned for Yukimura to come in. "What is it?"

The spear wielder rushed in and sat down where he had been sitting during the meeting. "Kanetsugu told me to come and tell you that the meeting will have to be held tomorrow since he and Keiji are going to town for... things."

With a raised eyebrow Mitsunari picked up his fan and opened it so that he could hide the frown that was creeping up to his face. "Things? And what sort of things would these be?"

Of course Yukimura knew that Mitsunari wasn't going to take to the news well and he wished that Kanetsugu hadn't sent him, but it had to be important if Kanetsugu begged him. Nervous eyes turned to Sakon as if going to beg for help but when the male didn't even look at him he sank further down, head almost dropping onto the table. How did he always get into these situations with the ill tempered Mitsunari. "He didn't say. He just said things."

Mitsunari quickly stood up and made a move to leave, but he stopped to give a glare to Sakon that promised him the worst possible situation a lover could manage to make if he tried to stop him. Of course Sakon just made a show of going through the plans and the door slid opened and slammed closed, almost falling out of it's frame.

What kind of 'things' would be more important then attending a meeting. What could 'possibly' be something more important then obtaining all of Japan. The more he thought of it as he walked the halls the more angry he got and the harder his fan hit his hand. Yeah, he was going to have a bruise later but that didn't seem to matter.

As he got to Kanetsugu's room he could hear rushed whispers as they rushed around in the room. Keiji was whining for something and Kanetsugu was actually sounding annoyed and panicked at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Kanetsugu! I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't think of it, Keiji. How do you think we are going to take care of it? To feed it and give it attention. It's a time of war. We can't stop every time it cries!"

That made Mitsunari pale and take a step closer so that he could listen more, wondering what in hell they were talking about.

"But we can't get rid of it, Kanetsugu!" Keiji was now starting to sound angry and his voice raised to drown out Kanetsugu's.

"Keiji..."

Mitsunari actually jumped when the door opened and he was face to face... eh, chest with the giant. Slowly he moved to look up to see the look of hurt and anger in Keiji's face. Before Keiji could push him out of the way Kanetsugu rushed to the door and a hand reached out to turn him around. So the smallest male was forgotten for a bit.

"We just can't!"

Mitsunari let out a cough and crossed his arms over his chest. When the two turned to look at him he gave them a glare and tapped his foot showing just how impatient and angry he was getting.

"I don't know what this little squabble is but I demand for it to be over so the meeting can continue on." The two looked at each other before glancing back down to him. "Now, what is going on here that has you two arguing on like this? It's annoying." In truth he was rather very curious.

Instead of words like he was expecting, two large hands reached out and a tiny little furball was curled up comfortably, a soft steady purr coming from it as it enjoyed the attention and warmth. "Kanetsugu says no..." Was all Keiji said looking so dejected as if he were about to cry. "I named 'im an' all!"

Kanetsugu took a step forward and gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't think that we could take care of it. It's not that I don't want it..."

He trailed off as they both looked at him wondering what his answer would be, after all he was the one that made and enforced the rules for the place.

Another cough escaped him as he opened his fan quickly and covered his face, turning around to walk back off to the meeting room. Have the kitchens prepare a bowl of warm milk. In a rush he walked off, wondering if Keiji would ask him to kitten-sit later on.

* * *

Must I say again that my word isn't working? Well, I'll say it again. Sucks but it's the truth. So there will be mistakes in here as well.

Like all my others if there is something that needs to be fixed let me know.

Originally this was supposed to be about Mitsunari and Sakon but it just went into the most random story. Not the most random I can write, mind you, just the most random I have written in a while. XD

This was done in less than 45 minutes so if it's seems off or even raw on some parts that is the reason why. I didn't go through it, what you see is what you get pretty much.

Let me know what you think about it and what you think is happening while you are reading it, please? I would really like to know all your thoughts on it.

Warning there is male/male things happening in here so don't be surprised. Yukimura is just added into the mix of it all for fun. 3 Isn't he the greatest to just be so convenient?

Credits: These characters belong to Koei. .. Not mine at all. Such a sad world it is, isn't it?

Read, review, and have a nice day!


End file.
